


Marked

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WATERSPORTS. And love. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8893.html?thread=26253757#t26253757).

"What is the _matter_ with you?"

Pavel smiled sheepishly and started to blush. Normally he hated blushing, but he also knew that Scotty found it adorably attractive, so in this instance he thought it might work in his favor. And Pavel wasn't disappointed; the incredulous look on Scotty's face instantly began to soften.

"Oh, hey," Scotty murmured, slipping an arm around Pavel's narrow shoulders. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"Is okay," said Pavel, cuddling up to Scotty. "It was only a suggestion. I know it is, uh, how you say unconventional, but …" He trailed off and looked up into Scotty's eyes from beneath his lashes. "Have you never thought about it?"

Scotty fidgeted. "Er, well … it may have … crossed my mind once or twice."

Now _Scotty_ was blushing. Of course Scotty had thought about it, Pavel thought cockily. But this wasn't the time to rub Scotty's nose in it. Pavel wanted to entice him, not embarrass him.

"We could do it, you know, Scotty," Pavel whispered, placing a hand on Scotty's chest and slowly lowering it to his belly. "You and me. It could be like ritual for us."

Scotty looked sidelong at him. "Ritual."

"Yes. Is that the right word? You could … mark me, you know? Your territory. Your _possession_."

Scotty gulped. "Y-you'd like that, then, would ya?"

"Oh, yes. I think about it many times. Think it would be sexy. Intimate. I am yours, you know, Scotty." Pavel slipped his hand down a bit further, his fingertips just skirting Scotty's groin.

Scotty's eyes darted. They weren't alone. They were sitting in an out-of-the-way corner in the mess hall, and Pavel was certain no one could see what his hand was doing beneath the table, but he knew Scotty would be nervous about getting caught. All the better to get Scotty to take him back to his quarters.

Scotty took a breath. "So, what, we'd just go into the shower together and … then I'd …"

"Piss on me," Pavel whispered right into Scotty's ear. "Yes."

Scotty gulped again and let out a puff of air as though he'd just gotten the most universe-shattering news of his life. Pavel had him right where he wanted him, and now to bring it on home. Pavel nudged his nose against Scotty's ear, his breath wafting gently over Scotty's neck, and he slowly inched his fingertips down, down, down toward the warm, hardness that resided at Scotty's crotch.

Scotty shuddered and reached down to grab Pavel's hand. He gripped it tight and slowly met Pavel's eyes. Pavel stared at him, his gaze steady and sure. There could be no uncertainty in his eyes. Scotty would see it, latch onto it and use it as an excuse to chicken out. Not that Pavel was uncertain in any way. No, he definitely wanted this. And so did Scotty; his eyes were positively smoldering.

"Let's go, then," Scotty said under his breath, and the two of them proceeded to stand and exit out into the corridor. They walked as quickly as possible to Scotty's quarters.

 

* * *

This … was … just … _what?_

Scotty could hardly complain; things were never boring with Pavel. The boy was endlessly energetic and imaginative. And it wasn't so much that Scotty had ever truly been shocked by anything Pavel had suggested; Scotty had been around long enough, and was kinky enough, to keep up with just about anyone in that regard. It was just … well, Scotty hated to admit it, but he supposed he'd underestimated Pavel's kink factor. He didn't expect Pavel to be into half the things the boy had suggested.

Now, as Scotty undressed and watched Pavel do the same, he wondered if Pavel had been feeding him scotch all night on purpose. Yeah, he probably had been. Not only did it have the effect of lowering inhibitions, but Scotty's bladder was now full to bursting.

Pavel stepped out of his underwear. He straightened back up and stood before Scotty, naked and hard, his eyes focused intensely on Scotty's. Pavel's words echoed in Scotty's head: _"I am yours, you know, Scotty … Your possession … You could mark me."_ Scotty's dick twitched.

Pavel stepped toward him, eyes focused on his, and reached out to take Scotty's hand. Scotty gave it to him and let Pavel lead him to the bathroom. Scotty's heart was pounding. They were really going to do this. Of course he'd thought about it before, but never seriously. It was just a silly, kinky fantasy, and not even one Scotty had ever _really_ wanted. It was just one of those dirty things that flitted through his mind as he neared climax or when his mind wandered to sex during the more mundane tasks of the day. He was never even going to bring it up.

Pavel glanced back at him as they stepped toward the shower. His eyes were bright and happy, big and trusting, and he smiled at Scotty. He didn't look like someone who was about to get pissed on. He looked like a happy kid leading his friend onto a fun ride at an amusement park. He released Scotty's hand and stepped into the shower. He held Scotty's gaze as he lowered himself to his knees.

Scotty's dick twitched some more.

"Do you want the water on?" Scotty asked.

Pavel shook his head. "After."

Scotty nodded and began to feel terribly shaky as he stepped into the shower too. He stood before Pavel at what he decided was an appropriate distance for this and brought his hands to his dick. Pavel's eyes immediately went down to look at it. His little pink mouth was slightly open, his lower lip pouting a bit. He looked almost curious, as though he'd never seen Scotty's cock before, or as though he was seeing something amazing. Scotty had to hold back his own nervous snickering. His cock was nothing amazing, but Pavel always looked at it like it was. Sweet lad, God love him.

This was not supposed to be an activity that made one feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but that was exactly what was happening. Scotty was about to use the kid as a toilet, for Christ sake! Scotty's breathing picked up a bit at the thought of how intimate this act really was. The fact that they loved each other only made it that much sexier.

Scotty was still half-hard, but that wouldn't be an issue. He displayed his dick with one hand so Pavel could look at it, since the lad seemed to enjoy doing that so much, and then reached out with his free hand to caress Pavel's face. Pavel looked up at him at that, his big eyes looking even wider from this angle.

"You sure?" Scotty asked quietly, his thumb caressing Pavel's rosy cheek.

Pavel nodded, and Scotty saw his prick give a little jerk. "I am ready," he whispered.

Scotty took his hand away from Pavel's face and Pavel focused his eyes on Scotty's dick again. Scotty took a shaky breath, widened his stance and thrust his hips forward a bit as he began to relax his muscles, trying to will the liquid out.

 

* * *

Pavel settled down on his knees, spreading them apart as much as he comfortably could, and stared right at the little slit in Scotty's prick. He licked his lips and fidgeted a bit as he waited. He wanted to lean forward and give Scotty a little lick, but he resisted. That would probably not be conducive to what they were trying to do here.

And then it happened. Scotty had made sure to aim at Pavel's chest first, and the warm liquid hit him right between his nipples. Pavel sucked in a little breath and his face broke out in a huge grin. It was really happening. Scotty was _peeing_ on him. Holy fucking shit!

He looked up and grinned at Scotty, a little gleeful laugh escaping him, and Scotty laughed too.

"Enjoying yourself, then," said Scotty.

Pavel nodded as he looked back down at Scotty's prick. Scotty moved the stream around, coating Pavel's entire chest in piss, aimed at each of Pavel's nipples in turn, making Pavel shiver at the sensation. Pavel got his hands in it, rubbed it all around on his skin, getting his biceps wet with it too. He kept thinking to himself _Scotty's peeing on me. I'm playing in Scotty's piss. He's marking me, claiming me. I'm his._ He thought these words over and over, not wanting to miss a moment of this, not wanting his mind to wander for even a nanosecond. The words made his cock pulse, made him drop his head back for a moment, arch his back and shut his eyes, showing off a bit for Scotty, showing Scotty how much he liked this, showing Scotty that he, Pavel, did indeed belong to him, that it was his right to use Pavel like this.

Scotty aimed down at Pavel's crotch, saturating his pubic hair, and then he moved the stream back up again, slowly inching toward Pavel's neck. Pavel met his eyes again and saw the question right there in Scotty's blue-gray irises. _Do you want it up higher?_ is what Scotty was asking. Pavel nodded instantly. Yes, he wanted that very much.

 

* * *

Fucking hell.

Pavel was practically squirming with delight at Scotty's feet. Scotty watched the liquid cascade over Pavel's pale skin, watched it hit each of Pavel's very hard little nipples, watched it glide down in rivulets over Pavel's bony hips and down his thighs, watched it drain off the underside of his balls and the end of his prick. He watched Pavel watching it, the way he looked down at the liquid hitting his body, the way he leaned back and thrust his hips forward so Scotty could aim for his belly button. Scotty could see how horny Pavel was, how his prick pulsed with need when Scotty pissed on it, how he rubbed the liquid all over himself. Pavel even began making horny little noises, little sighs and groans, and he was even starting to pant.

And then Pavel raised his eyes to Scotty's once more, and Scotty was pissing on his collar bone, and it was obvious where Scotty wanted to go next and he didn't even have to ask. Pavel knew. Pavel nodded, a little smile touching his pretty lips. And then Pavel shut his eyes and tilted his face up.

Scotty gave him what he wanted, moving his hot stream up Pavel's neck to his chin, over his lips, which immediately parted to let the liquid in. Scotty stopped there for a moment, partially filling Pavel's mouth with piss, and Pavel stuck out his tongue as the liquid streamed in. He then shut his mouth and Scotty watched the boy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Scotty was panting now. This was unlike anything he'd ever done with anyone. He'd never _claimed_ anyone like this before, and that was exactly what he felt he was doing; he was marking Pavel, covering the boy with his scent, and, in some fucked-up way, showing Pavel how much he loved him. Fuck, that seemed completely bizarre, but that was how Scotty felt. And the fact that Pavel was relishing in this as much as, if not more than Scotty was, just made Scotty feel even more possessive of him.

Scotty pissed in Pavel's hair next, watching his angelic curls darken with the liquid. Pavel lowered his head and used his hands to help distribute the liquid through his hair, and then the stream began to ebb. It finally stopped altogether, and Pavel looked up at Scotty, wiped the piss from his eyes and grinned the biggest, happiest grin Scotty had ever seen.

Scotty returned his smile and reached out to take his hands to help him up. Pavel took them, but before he stood he just had to lean in and give the tip of Scotty's prick a little cleansing lick.

Scotty pulled him up and took the boy in his arms, piss and all, and kissed him deeply. He sucked Pavel's tongue, tasting his own musky flavor there, and it made him hold onto Pavel tighter.

"Mine," Scotty growled against Pavel's mouth, one arm snaked possessively around Pavel's waist. He opened his eyes and found Pavel watching him, his eyes clouded with desire. Pavel nodded.

"Yours," he whispered. Without breaking their intense gaze, Pavel shifted a bit, getting Scotty's right leg in between both of his own, nudging his prick up against Scotty's thigh. Scotty knew exactly what Pavel was about to do before he did it, and sure enough he felt the hot, wet stream of Pavel's piss running down his leg. Pavel was marking him too. Scotty had never been so turned on in his life.

Scotty took Pavel's mouth again, kissing him deeply and slowly as Pavel emptied his bladder.

END


End file.
